


For God's Sake Get Some Sleep, Jon

by AberrantAngel



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Getting Together, M/M, Martin has a coffee stand, Sleep Deprivation, fluff no angst here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantAngel/pseuds/AberrantAngel
Summary: Jon needs to get more sleep. Martin is very sweet. Cuteness ensues.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 22
Kudos: 224





	For God's Sake Get Some Sleep, Jon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first TMA fic, so I hope I've done the fandom proud.

Jon’s eyelids started sinking as he stared at the piles of papers in front of him. It was only 2 am, he had done _far_ worse in the past, but maybe the past week was finally coming back to bite him. It was all going to be worth it once he graduated. Still, as he fought to keep his eyes open, all he could think of was a nice warm bed. Nope. That was not important. He was in the library to finish his research so he could finally start his term paper, not to accidentally fall asleep.

Two hours of hazy research passed by until it was 4 am, and early-riser students started to fill in the library. Unfortunately, that meant his perfect silent atmosphere was shattered. He tried to keep working, but it was all too much, so he left the library tired and grumpy. 

The logical next step was to get a triple espresso at his favorite coffee stand like he did every time he pulled an all-nighter. 

***

Martin opened the coffee shop at 4 am sharp every morning. He knew well enough that the poor souls working themselves to the bone all night were just finishing their studies. That’s actually one of the reasons he opened up his little stand his second year at Magnus University. It took several emails with administration and weeks of research on running a business before he got permission to set up his stand, humorously named “Spill the Tea”. But it ended up being a great success, plus he got to quit his work-study job, as the stand paid better.

That morning was still and the rising sun promised a warm day to come. It was perfect as he scanned the quad, eyes landing on a slumped figure approaching him. Not just any figure, he noticed as the man grew closer it was…

“Jon?” Martin called out. “Goodness, this is the fourth day in a row I’ve seen you like this!”

“Research isn’t going to do itself,” Jon shrugged. The circles under his eyes were deep and the hair that hadn’t stayed in his ponytail was flying in all directions. After a quick scan of his rumpled clothes, the rest of Jon didn’t look so good either. Well, he looked good, even despite the sleep deprivation, how could he not? In fact, the messy hair was quite cute. Martin felt a blush rising on his cheeks, so he shut up his brain before things could get out of hand.

“I guess not, but you do need to take care of yourself!” Martin said, “I’m guessing you want the Sims Special.” After a sleepy confirmation from Jon, he began the process of making the ridiculously caffeinated drink. He didn’t have to ask to know just how much sugar Jon liked in his drink. He’d had it memorized since the week Spill the Tea opened up. Something about the tiny sweater-vest wearing man drew him in immediately and perhaps he began opening the shop at 4 am because that was the time Jon generally left the library.

As Jon took the drink he swayed a little and leaned against the stand, “Thank you, Martin.”

“Are you sure you can make it wherever you’re going?” Martin was doubting Jon’s ability to remain upright more and more by the second.

“I’ll be fine,” Jon said before taking a step and immediately collapsing.

Martin was next to him in seconds, “Jon! Shit, are you okay?”

“Mmm fine,” Jon tried to pick himself up, but his body seemed to have a different idea as he fell asleep on the pavement.

“Oh Jon, you’re definitely not fine,” Martin looked around. He wanted to take Jon to his dorm, but he realized that in two years he never learned where Jon lived. But he couldn’t leave Jon on the ground and he was certainly not trying to wake him up enough to get home by himself. Martin sighed, he was going to take Jon to his room and have his roommate look after him. The coffee stand could lose 20 minutes of business.

Martin was not the most athletic man, but he was much bigger than tiny Jon Sims, so carrying him was surprisingly easy. He tried to ignore the way Jon snuggled into his sweater as he made his way to his dorm. When he got to the door, he realized there was no way to get his keys out of his pocket without putting Jon on the ground, which was not ideal. He was wondering how he was going to get inside when a girl in workout clothes walked out of the building.

She stopped when she saw him and looked into his arms, “Jonathan Sims?”

“You know Jon?” It really shouldn’t surprise Martin that people besides him knew Jon.

“Yeah, we used to date.” She laughed, “Looks like he hasn’t changed.”

“No, I imagine not,” Martin smiled, definitely not stuck on the ‘used to date’ thing. “Would you mind holding the door so I can get Jon to a bed?”

“Oh yeah, of course. I’m Georgie, by the way,” the girl introduced herself before letting Martin inside, “It’s good to see Jon’s found someone to take care of him.”

Martin stumbled to explain that he and Jon were not together like that, but the door was already closed. He sighed thinking about what Georgie said again. “We used to date.” When exactly was that? Recently? Had he been pining over a taken man for two years? And Georgie, she was a woman, so maybe Martin had never even had a chance. He frowned as he knocked on his door. Thank god his room was on the first floor, Jon was starting to feel heavier.

Tim opened the door and smirked at the scene in front of him, “What do you have there, Martin?”

Martin decided to ignore Tim’s suggestive tone as he pushed past him and tucked Jon into his bed. “Can you please watch him and be here when he wakes up? Make sure he has some breakfast after he wakes up. I have to get back to the stand.”

“Ooh, so this must be the ever so dreamy Jonathan Sims then,” Tim peered over Martin’s shoulder to get a better view of the sleeping man, “To be fair, he kind of looks like a mess.”

“Be nice, Tim! I don’t need Jon to stop coming to the shop because my roommate scared him away.” Martin scolded then added, “And I never called him dreamy.”

“Not out loud, but I can tell you’re thinking it,” Tim was smirking again, “And don’t worry, I’ll be perfectly civil when he wakes up.”

Martin decided he would trust Tim this time, despite the suspiciously mischievous grin on his roommate's face.

***

Jon was warm. And comfortable. And the air smelled like… well, it kind of smelled like Martin Blackwood. His eyes snapped open and he scanned his surroundings. He was in a bed that seemed to be made of memory foam and covered in the most perfect blanket in the world (which definitely had nothing to do with the smell...). He sat up and found his phone in his pocket to look at the time, 8:32 am.

“Oh, you’re up.” Jon startled at the sound of another person.

“What is happening?” Jon asked trying to understand how he got from the coffee stand to what appeared to be Martin’s dorm room.

“Apparently you collapsed earlier. Martin brought you here, we’re roommates. I already know that you’re Jon. I’m Tim.”

Jon blinked. “Hi?”

“Right, so Martin wanted me to make sure you got some food. I’ve got some frozen waffles in the lounge that we can toast. Let’s go,” Tim gestured for Jon to follow.

After toasting a few waffles and drenching them in syrup, Tim placed a plate in front of each of them at a small table. “So, Jon, tell me about yourself.”

“Um,” Jon did not know what to do with the smile Tim was giving him. “I’m a history major, and a senior like Martin.”

“History major, got it. You know, Martin is studying literature, I feel like that lends itself very nicely to history.”

“I guess?” Jon longed for his espresso-- his espresso! He didn’t pay for it. “Shit.”

Tim raised his eyebrows, “You good?”

“Yes, I just forgot to pay for my drink earlier.” Jon felt guilty and internally cursed a few more times.

“Oh, trust me, Martin could not care less,” Tim laughed. “Speaking of Martin, he is so sweet. And pretty damn cute. Doesn’t he have the most gorgeous and soft red hair?”

Jon started choking on his waffle.

“And have you ever seen his smile, so great, don’t you think? Really lights up the room.”

Jon recovered from the shock and replied, “Yes, I suppose it does.”

“You’ve got to appreciate someone like that, you know. Well, I’m sure you know that. You’ve experienced Martin Blackwood’s kindness first hand.” Tim was quiet for a moment, looking for a response from Jon.

“Yes, well Martin is quite… special,” Jon managed to squeak out trying not to think back on why Tim would know how soft Martin’s hair is.

“I agree, in fact, I could just list off all the amazing things about Martin. His eyes, his freckles, he writes poetry, he plays piano, and his tea is the best thing in the entire world. I couldn’t even think of a better person if I tried.”

“So are you two… together?” Jon managed to ask trying not to sound disappointed, it didn’t work.

“Oh, don’t you worry Jonathan Sims. Martin Blackwood is still on the market.” Jon might have just been seeing things, but he could’ve sworn Tim winked.

Jon felt his face heat up as he stared at his waffles, trying to figure out what to say after… all _that_. 

“Well, I’ve got a class at nine, so I’m gonna head out. I left the door unlocked, it’s room 118, so feel free to crawl right back into Martin’s bed and get some more sleep, he won’t mind.” Tim waved goodbye as he left the lounge.

Jon couldn’t get Martin’s eyes and smile out of his head as he finished his waffles. Even with the extra four hours, Jon could hardly stand on his feet, and the idea of Martin’s warm bed grew more appealing by the second. Maybe his paper could do with a couple fewer hours of research.

***

Martin had a class at 10:30, and he had to stop back at his room beforehand. When he opened the door to see Jon asleep, his heart melted a little. The absolute peace on Jon’s face was a refreshing thing to see. He tried to step quietly as he gathered his books, but he ended up tripping and falling into the side of his desk. His leg hurt where the corner of the desk caught him, but that was less of a concern than the soft waking up noises coming from Jon.

“I didn’t mean to wake you!” Martin said, “Stay as long as you need, I’ll just be on my way.”

“Wait,” Jon said sitting up, “I forgot to pay for my drink!”

Martin stopped in his tracks. Jon had collapsed and he cared about paying for his drink? “Don’t worry about it, you never even got to drink it.”

“Tim said you’d say that.” Jon rubbed his eyes.

So Tim had spoken with Jon, which meant that at some point Jon had woken up, but for some reason was still in his bed.

“He also said some really strange stuff. I think he might have a crush on you.”

“What?” Martin was pretty sure that Tim did not have a crush on him. “What on earth did Tim talk to you about?”

“Mostly you.”

 _Damn it, Tim_. If he had embarrassed him or made Jon feel uncomfortable, Martin was going to-- well he didn’t know what he would do, but it would not be nice. “Tim can be an asshole sometimes.”

Jon looked relieved, “So, you don’t... Um… like him either?”

Martin was too shocked to notice the underlying hope of Jon’s words, “No! Not Tim!”

“Good,” Jon seemed surprised at his own response. There was a moment of silence save for the rumble of the air conditioner. Martin’s heart was beating quickly and his mind was racing. What exactly did Jon mean? Did he just not like Tim, and didn’t want Martin to date him? Or was it because of Jon… no, it couldn’t be.

Jon ended up breaking the loaded silence first, “Thanks for letting me use your bed, it was probably the best sleep I’ve had in weeks.”

“Oh yes, I’m always happy to take care of you.” Now it was Martin’s turn to be surprised at his words. “I mean, like… not like, oh my god,” Martin fumbled to fix the situation as Jon got out of bed and approached him. 

When Jon kissed him it was like drinking a triple espresso. Energy shot through his body and before he could process anything it was over.

“Thank you, Martin, I’ll be at the library.”

Martin was still reeling, “I’ll go there after class.”

“Yes, I imagine we have some things to talk about.”

Martin didn’t hear a word of his literature lecture, his mind too focused on Jonathan Sims. He couldn't wait to get to the library.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of us study for our midterms, while others write 2k fanfics. I hope you enjoyed. Consider leaving a comment!
> 
> To say hi/for any questions I'm AberrantAngel on tumblr as well. :)


End file.
